Playing
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Saga y Kanon se atrapan mutuamente en un juego de ¿nunca? acabar. [Saga & Kanon. Yaoi. Oneshot]


**Advertencias:** Twincest, UST  
**Palabras:** 2190  
**Comentarios adicionales: **Hecho para el evento **Twinfest 2013** (foro SSY). La idea que engendró este fic es cortesía de Tuti Cherry , quien también lo beteó.

* * *

**PLAYING**

**.**

Están jugando. No hay reglas, no hay final, sólo un recorrido circular inacabable.

Comenzó a la par, como todo entre ellos. El llanto compartido, los primeros golpes coordinados, el primer cruce de resentimiento en sus miradas. La diferencia es que todo aquello se concretó en una u otra consecuencia. Hoy en día, lo que sucede es nada.

Nada determinante, al menos.

Sólo el _estás, estoy, te miro y me sostienes la mirada, vienes con él y te escucho_, y nadie habla de nada.

El oído contra la rendija de la puerta, sólo algunos minutos. No hace falta realmente, todo se escucha desde el pasillo. La cama cruje, el aire se revuelve, ellos se llaman y está el nombre de él, _él_, filtrándose por las paredes, cargando caricias que otro recibe hasta rozar sinuosamente su piel en un contacto incorpóreo que va directamente a su entrepierna.

Se prueba a sí mismo con la mano, sintiéndose crecer, y entre la pérfida fascinación hay una ceja arqueada, como si a estas alturas se le dificultara creerlo. Como si fuera algo accidental, algo que él mismo no hubiera buscado.

Se aleja. En su habitación no podrá oírlo, pero mientras espera un sueño que llegará demasiado tarde, tendido en el lecho con sus ojos cerrados, lo sentirá. En su cosmos, intencionalmente intenso esa noche —como cada vez que esas noches suceden—, le cuenta todo en gritos susurrados que traen oleadas de enervamiento a su piel.

Para cuando la mañana llega, sólo quedan dos, los dos de siempre. En la cocina, sentados a la mesa, uno frente al otro, se ocupan de vaciar pausadamente un par de tazas desportilladas. El que está vestido observa al que no se ha puesto la camisa. Le falta una ducha, su piel se ve caliente y ligeramente húmeda. El olor que despide no es completamente de él pero sí lo suficiente como para provocar un cosquilleo revelador en el interior de los muslos de quien observa.

El observado baja la vista a la taza y se deja envolver por la mirada vecina. Puntos de calor se encienden en su piel cada vez que percibe hacia dónde van los ojos del otro, y se siente pinchado cuando sabe que la huella de algún arañazo, mordida o succión ha sido descubierta. Contra el borde de la taza, se esconde un torcimiento en la comisura de sus labios que aún no quiere revelar. El otro se remueve en su asiento, le da vuelta a la taza para tomarla por el otro lado, y bebe un último trago de café, apresurado, antes de dejar el recipiente sobre la mesa.

—Saga. —Tienen nombres, aunque frecuentemente parecen irrelevantes—. ¿Entrenamos?

—Hn, —Asiente—, después de que me bañe.

—¿Te vas a bañar antes de ir a sudar? —Kanon alza las cejas escépticamente y resopla divertido.

—Buen punto. —Saga acepta la incoherencia preplaneada de su plan, y lanza una mirada ladeada a la taza del otro, todavía abrazada celosamente por sus dedos—. Lo haré cuando volvamos.

Entonces, en cuanto Kanon posa la mirada sobre sus labios, apenas Saga suelta la última palabra, se forma la sonrisa que lo termina todo… Hasta la próxima vez, al menos.

Uno confecciona la demostrativa mirada, el otro pone los puntos suspensivos con el gesto que sigue; no importa quién actúe primero, invariablemente llegan a esa frontera donde se oculta lo que ambos entienden, antes de que los rodeos se conviertan en un choque. La sonrisa final nunca es alegre, es refrenada; fría para quien la exhibe, calcinante para quien la recibe; se compone de una mezcla inexacta de ácida astucia, complicidad, tensión y evasión.

_Hasta aquí._

No están seguros de en qué momento descubrieron que funcionaba así, pero con los años se ha tornado en algo sumamente predecible. Ambos buscan el acuerdo tácito en cuanto el instante adecuado surge.

Saga se pone de pie, Kanon lo segunda. Y en cuanto el mayor procura una camiseta, se dirigen a ritmo dispar hacia el Coliseo. Kanon se atrasa a propósito, sólo para bajar juguetonamente varios escalones con una zancada, que poco le falta para ser brinco, y adelantarse. Saga le lanza miradas de soslayo, interrogantes, con un suave reproche confidente. Kanon a veces hace cosas como tales, detalles aquí y allá para recordarlo como el hermano mayor, si es que eso tiene algún significado. Para el menor así parece ser.

En la arena del Coliseo, Saga puede medir su propia edad. Más de tres décadas coleccionando cicatrices aquí, en el tercer templo, en el templo mayor, por cualquier lado donde hubiera pisado. Incluso ahora, años después de volver a un Santuario obsoleto —por alguna razón aún velada por el destino—, continúa buscando la sensación de piel magullada y músculos exánimes, pero a _su_ lado, ante los ojos de todos. Y con una motivación mucho más central que cualquiera que hubiera conocido antes.

Hilarantemente simple. La evidencia patente de su descoordinada naturaleza; algo que en otros tiempos se desgastó en negar…

Cruda propulsión de sus entrañas.

El entrenamiento da comienzo. Ambos lo necesitan con equitativa urgencia. No existe vacilación al tocarse, ninguno duda en empujar al otro, usar su peso como herramienta, ahorcar extremidades con extremidades y luchar intempestivamente por dominancia.

La arena se revuelve, los golpes atajados crean sonidos secos a los que acompañan sus jadeos, cada vez más esforzados. Las gotas de sudor van acelerando su aparición y hacen todo aún más perfecto; el sudor de uno escurre hacia la piel del otro y los poros se pegan, las manos resbalan, el olor que no es completamente _Saga_ se impregna en Kanon, y cuando Saga acaba inmovilizado contra el suelo, con los pulmones a punto de estallar, Kanon sabe que si pega la cadera más a él será su propia ruina.

Sin aflojar la presión que sus músculos ejercen sobre el otro, quien pretende mínima resistencia, Kanon se empina cerca de su rostro y estudia cada detalle con hambre. Se lo imagina así anoche, con la piel roja, su temperatura ardiente, la línea de empeño sobre su frente, los cabellos encharcados pegados allí y sus labios color frutilla. El perfume a sexo que trae encima completa el cuadro de su imaginación, donde ya se siente _dentro_.

Aspira entrecortado. De su nariz surge una gruesa gota de sudor que golpea la mejilla de Saga, haciéndole batir los párpados. Las pupilas de ambos se entrecruzan antes de reacomodar el ángulo.

Y ahí están de nuevo para sacarlos del apuro: la mirada de uno sobre los labios del otro y la sonrisa escapista de éste.

En un mismo par de gestos hay continuidad y cancelación. Kanon se levanta, ofrece a Saga una mano para hacer lo mismo, le sacude el polvo de la espalda y la rutina sigue su curso.

La chispa que surgió tiempo atrás, en algún momento azaroso, sigue allí rebotando invisible entre ellos. Cuando comenzaron a sentirla fue más natural de lo que parecía justificable. En cierto punto dejaron de preguntarse a sí mismos, antes de comenzar a preguntar al otro por cualquier medio menos la voz, hasta que ambos obtuvieron una respuesta que nadie pone en palabras. No es "no", ni "sí", pero tampoco "tal vez".

Simplemente _es_, y es demasiado como para jugar a la moral y esconderlo. El juego de ellos es diferente.

Durante el almuerzo, el deseo descarnado vuelve a resaltar. Entre sus miradas ocurre mucho más de lo que sucede sobre la mesa. Una mordida de pan, un tranquilo sorbo de agua, mientras los irises encendidos albergan situaciones imaginarias.

Dónde tocaría. Sobre qué sitios sus labios tendrían un impacto indomable. Qué tipo de caricia le daría mayor poder. Qué tan fuerte lo soportaría. Cómo se transformaría su voz, cómo lo llamaría. Quién acabaría primero.

Acaban al unísono y recogen los platos.

Esa noche es el turno del menor. Llega con otro, y el mayor los ve tontear en el pasillo, chocando contra las paredes entre empujones que, si bien juguetones, poseen innegable agresividad; una muestra del carácter que tendrá el encuentro de hoy.

Los nota impacientes, tal vez ni siquiera se quiten toda la ropa. Se le encoge el estómago al vislumbrarlo. La cremallera abierta, los pantalones arremolinados en torno a sus muslos, sólo lo más primitivo de él al descubierto. La camisa con botones desprendidos revelando los frutos de una vida de ejercicio. La tela susurrará, se encharcará de fluidos y calor, y mañana él se adelantará a lavarla por mórbida necesidad de estar más cerca a lo sucedido tras las paredes.

El entrenamiento a la mañana siguiente es un poco más difícil. Hay un aumento de rudeza en Saga que Kanon disfruta pero que le exige tener más cuidado. Las manos estrujan concluyentemente su piel, sus reflejos se entorpecen por la contradicción de detener o permitir. Ruedan sobre la arena extrayendo gemidos y gruñidos del contrario, jalando y aplastando, friccionando y encajando. La carne choca donde normalmente sería cuestionable, pero aquí no hay problema. Están practicando para la siguiente guerra que nunca vendrá.

Durante microsegundos el sentido de la orientación queda de lado. ¿Quién está abajo, arriba? Están ahí, es lo primordial; enredados en su juego crónico.

Hasta que uno, cobarde o arriesgado, va más allá. Un estremecimiento de sus párpados, las pupilas renovadas de lucidez apuntando a la boca del otro. Dos segundos para contemplar posibilidades, y el sutilmente abrupto final cuando aquellos labios cambian su forma.

Una mirada precisa, una sonrisa fuera de lo común, y eso es todo. Interminable.

Esa noche es distinta a las anteriores, no hay compañía extra. Sólo cada uno en su habitación adormilándose con fantasías análogas. La mañana siguiente es más tranquila que las anteriores, nada de desayuno cargado de electricidad, pues Saga se levanta más temprano de lo usual, y Kanon más tarde.

El segundo encuentra al primero, aún en camiseta y shorts para dormir, acuclillado frente a la armadura que descansa en una esquina de la sala principal. Saga nunca permite que Géminis esté en la caja, la prefiere expuesta como una especie de adorno. Kanon sabe mejor.

Camina hasta él frotándose los ojos, y luego los posa sobre el casco de dos caras, una quieta y la otra sonriente, ambas encuadradas por las manos de su hermano.

Se rasca la nuca, despeinándose todavía más, y luego desciende la mano para pasarla bajo su playera y acariciarse el estómago, agradado por la tibieza que encuentra en su propia piel. Saga lo observa de reojo, cortamente y sin aparente intención. Sus ojos van para arriba, hasta la cabeza alborotada y azul, y para abajo, hasta los pies descalzos. Y de vuelta al casco con una ceja arqueada.

Antes de despertar, mientras se despedía de la barrera del sueño, pensó en ella y en ellos, y en los gestos que habían adoptado como un alto implícito, y que no existían dentro de sus visiones inconscientes donde siempre sobrepasaba los límites acordados.

—¿Te la vas a poner hoy? —Kanon deja que sus ojos paseen lerdos por la espalda de Saga, apartando mentalmente la intrusiva melena y de paso arrancando la camiseta. Al hacerse idea de la conocida confección de sus músculos y textura de su piel, la mano sobre su propio vientre aprieta con uñas.

—No hay motivo.

Kanon hace una mueca conocedora, se agacha junto a Saga, recarga los brazos en sus rodillas y presta atención al mismo objeto que su hermano estudia.

—Para algunos, poseerla ya sería un motivo en sí. —Comenzó con desinterés, pero de pronto se le antoja. Verlo con ella daría pie a maquinar el cómo y a qué velocidad le sacaría cada pieza de encima. No todas. No haría falta retirar todas.

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, Saga admite que tiene razón. Así como entrenan diariamente sin una excusa además de la que sólo ellos conocen, podría portar a Géminis con la misma naturalidad que el resto de sus compañeros, quienes recurren a sus atuendos sagrados para simples recorridos de guardia o visitas al Patriarca.

Podría.

—¿Todavía la quieres? —pregunta Saga, mientras repasa el borde dorado con su pulgar sin verdadera curiosidad. En la periferia de su visión alcanza a notar a Kanon desviando la mirada y apretándose un hombro.

—¿Cuándo dije que la quería? —responde casi fastidiado.

En el recuento instantáneo de su pasado, ciertamente Saga falla en ubicar lo sugerido. No tiene chance de pensar más. Kanon extiende el brazo, le quita el casco, lo gira en su mano para ver el otro lado, sólo un instante, y finalmente lo devuelve a su sitio. Ambos despiden la figura dorada y voltean a la par.

—¿Entrenamos? —Es lo que sigue, y lo que hace falta para revolver el aire denso. Este tipo de tensión no se refleja tanto en su entrepierna sino en su pecho y es más difícil de medir.

—Hoy no. —Respuesta peligrosa, porque, de la nada, la chispa de siempre se aviva convertida en relámpago, desafiando lo irresoluble.

Lo que sigue es el impulso desbocado. Y lo que a su vez debe seguir es el final.

Uno mira los labios del otro.

Y espera.

* * *

**[ F I N ]**


End file.
